Mating Clan
by StormstarQ
Summary: From apprenticeship, Oakpaw knows that he has a passion for mating. Serious enough to take over the clan from his father and turn it into a mating clan. My first try, please don't hate. Lots of lemons. Please review or give me feedback! (I'm taking ocs and suggestions)
1. Chapter 1

Oakpaw lowered himself into the bush, carefully watching his parents in their den. He made sure his tail didn't brush against the grassy ground and focused on Stormstar and Icewing.

"Uhh!" Icewing moaned. She squirmed around and moaned again. "Take me! Make me yours! I want your member deep inside me!"

Stormstar willing obeyed, thrusting his thick member into her core again and again, harder and harder, causing Icewing to moan every time Stormstar's member with in deeper. He suddenly pulled out and Icewing's moans turned into a low wail. "No! Don't stop! Your torturing me!"

Stormstar allowed himself a single dirty chuckle as he stood up from his beautiful, sexy mate. "We'll make love to each other later, love. Right now, we must hide it." Stormstar's eyes roamed over his mate's body. Her ginger fur was dark from her cum. "Please?" Icewing begged, still lying down and looking at her mate with pleading blue eyes. "At least clean me off with your wicked tongue?

Stormstar felt his member grow hard at the thought but he shook his head. "What would the other cats say if they saw us? Besides, tonight is the gathering. We can finish after we get home from the gathering."

Reluctantly, Icewing sighed and got up. She still held hope as she stood up in front of her mate and lifted her tail to show off the steaming, pink core.

Stormstar chuckled again, lust in his green, glimmering eyes. "Stop making it hard as it already is!" Icewing's ears drooped as she stubbornly huffed like an apprentice. "Then distract me!"

Her mate nodded thoughtfully. "Why don't we visit the kits? I'll just tell Blacktail who to take for the gathering before I'll meet up with you and Leafpaw and Oakpaw." Icewing nodded. "Fine."

Oakpaw scurried deeper into the bush as Icewing passed by. He held his breath until he couldn't smell her scent and then burst out, gasping for breath. "Oakpaw?" Stormstar appeared, a smile on his dark brown tabby face. "Were you watching?"

Oakpaw hesitantly nodded and Stormstar's smile widened as he curled his tail around his son, drawing the apprentice closer. "I'm so proud of you!"

Oakpaw faced his father and leader in bewilderment. "Really? You're not mad at me for spying on you?"

"Not at all." Stormstar purred. He nodded towards his cave. "Come into my den and we'll talk."

Oakpaw uncomfortably sat down and faced his father's eyes. There really was pride in them. "Oakpaw, do you know what me and your mother were doing?"

Oakpaw nodded and his blue eyes flickered with uncertainty. " Blacktail was teaching me how to hunt, and then she showed me her core and told me about mating and stuff because she said I was growing up."

"Ah, Blacktail. What a great deputy I have! I'll have to speak to her about it." He mewed thoughtfully. "I wonder why she did it though without consulting me first?"

Oakpaw shuffled his paws. "Can I be honest with you?" Stormstar blinked, looking offended. "Of course! I'm your father!" The apprentice shuffled his paws again. "Well, I really enjoyed what she was telling me and then we mated and I thought I was going to die from the pleasure!"

Stormstar nodded. "That's why I'm proud of both of you!" Oakpaw rolled his eyes and then the blue orbs became serious again. "But really? Why are you proud of me for learning and doing something so... dirty and wrong for my age?!"

Stormstar lowered himself to face his kit. "Look at me." They met each other's gaze, blue eyes to blue eyes. Stormstar mewed honestly. "You said you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Oakpaw nodded and then burst out. "But it felt so wrong! After all, I'm only 10 moons old!"

Stormstar shook his head. "But that doesn't matter. You'll be ThunderClan's greatest warrior soon! And if you enjoy pleasure, I'm sure you're handsome face will let you have any she-cat to mate with you whenever you want."

Oakpaw brightened, and then frowned. "Stormstar... Last night, I heard you talking to Stonebreeze and Doveheart about a mating clan. And then Snowblaze joined you guys and then talked some more. And then you all mated..."

Stormstar's eyes widened. "You must be a great spy to find that out! And you're correct. I'll have to tell you about it tomorrow though, right now I need to go talk with Blacktail and then find your mother. Why don't you go and find your sister and play?"

Oakpaw rose and dipped his head. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Oakpaw!" Leafpaw called out urgently. "Come on!"<p>

Her brother hurried and they padded into the apprentice den where Smokepaw and Lightpaw were waiting for them. Lightpaw's white fur was well groomed but her brother's tabby ginger fur was messed up in little tufts. They exchanged a glance before Leafpaw spoke. "Remember that thing, Stormstar was doing to Doveheart and then Snowwing?"

Smokepaw stepped closer to Oakpaw. "Well we found out how to do it from our mentors and it sounded like it was really fun!"

"So we want to try it out! And now that we have four cats here, we can start!" Lightpaw added.

Oakpaw tried to quell the bubbling excitement in him as he eagerly padded to Lightpaw. _Don't do it! It's wrong! It's- _The doubts and the little voice in his head faded as Lightpaw lifted her white, fluffy tail to show off her tight, pink core.

Oakpaw wasn't exactly sure what he should do. But then he remembered Blacktail guiding him, telling him to lick her core. Oakpaw stuck out her tongue and drew it slowly over her core.

She gasped and mewed, "Do it again Oakpaw! It felt great!"

He obeyed and rasped his tongue over her burning-hot core." Lightpaw gasped again and again as Oakpaw repeated the movement while Smokepaw was doing the same to Leafpaw.

Oakpaw decided he enjoyed the contrast of his cool, wet, sandpaper tongue rubbing against her warm, heated core and the moist, dripping wet folds.

She twisted in pleasure and let out an loud moan, louder than the combined moans of Smokepaw and Leafpaw.

Finally Oakpaw remembered what Blacktail's next instruction was. He dipped his tongue deep into Lightpaw's core and swirled it around, making her moan with pleasure. "Oh Oakpaw! I'm not wet enough! Make my pussy yours! I'll be your dirty toy master!"

Oakpaw growled, he found pleasure in her sexy words. Oakpaw suddenly unsheathed her claws and dipped one into Lightpaw's core and shifted it around, enjoying the soft, squelching sounds . She gasped and squirmed so the claw moved around in her core some more. He inserted a second claw, earning a big moan and she squealed. " Oh Oakpaw!"

Oakpaw grinned and then snarled playfully. "Let me hear you beg or there won't be any more!" She gasped as Oakpaw twisted his claws. "Oh master! I'm wet and I want your big, member inside of me! I want you to pound and stretch me with it!"

Oakpaw growled, "Be careful what you swish for!" His member was unsheathed and Lightpaw gasped out, "It's huge!"

Oakpaw didn't care, he positioned his tip Lightpaw's core and gave her a nod. "Are you ready?" "Of course!" She confidently replied. "Just don't make it hurt to- Ahh!"

The ginger tom thrust forcefully again and Lightpaw screamed in pain. "Stop! It hurts!"

Oakpaw momentarily paused and suddenly noticed the small trickle of blood coming from Lightpaw. Then he continued again and Lightpaw screamed in pain. "The pain's bound to happen!" He insisted and suddenly groaned as a wave of pure pleasure flooded into him. He pounded into her again and yelped. "Lightpaw! You little, dirty slut! I bet you love this right?"

Finally, Lightpaw took a deep breath. After letting it out, she purred, "I'm feeling some of the pleasure now. Make me feel all of it!"

Oakpaw grunted. He fully pulled out and Lightpaw gave a wail. "What are you doing?"

Smokepaw padded over, licking his jaws. "Hey Oakpaw, I see you're taking it easy against my sister. Would you like some help?" Oakpaw shot him a smirk. "Sure. But I've still got core. Take her mouth or tail-hole."

He obeyed, padding over to Lightpaw's mouth. Her green eyes widened. "What are you going to do?"

Oakpaw ignored her and slammed into her core. She yowled once before Smokepaw suddenly thrust his member into her open mouth. Lightpaw gave a moan as she sucked hard on Smokepaw's member. Smokepaw gave another moan before Oakpaw completly pulled out and Lightpaw gave another wail of protest. Then Smokepaw and Oakpaw both thrust in unsion and Lightpaw moaned with Smokepaw's member still in her mouth.

Oakpaw and Smokepaw continued until Oakpaw felt his orgasm unexpectedly exploded and Oakpaw felt astounding amounts of pleasure and he howled and cummed into Lightpaw who moaned in pleasure.

Smokepaw cummed into Lightpaw's mouth and she swallowed it with a pleased mew before she cummed too.

Smokepaw flashed Oakpaw and Leafpaw another smirk and then winked at Leafpaw. "Why don't we do this again sometime?"

"Tomorrow at sun-high near sunning-rocks?" Oakpaw suggested. The others nodded.

Suddenly, a warrior's voice sounded behind them. "Can I come too?"

All of them turned around to see a she-cat. Oakpaw's mouth dropped and then he spoke in amazement. "Blacktail?"


	2. MEETING

**Hi Guys! Yes I'm back! AND YES I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY! ESPECIALLY BECAUSE OF ALL THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING!**

Blacktail smiled and mewed. "Well?"

Oakpaw exchanged glanced with his friends and den-mates. "Blacktail? What are you doing here?"

Blacktail shrugged. "I heard you outside and I was wondering if you could help me." She lifted her black tail up and immediately, the hot scent of she-cat hit Oakpaw. Blacktail was in heat!

The other three had reeled back from the scent and cautiously watched Blacktail as if she was a ShadowClan warrior. "She's alright!" Oakpaw mewed to his friends. "She taught me about mating just like the rest of your mentors did with you guys!"

Blacktail's amber eyes glinted. "Yes. Blazefoot, Cinderstorm and Poppyfall and I all know the best ways of mating. Join us, and we'll reveal the secrets of tremendous pleasure."

Immediately, all four of them rushed closer to her and mewed in unison, "I'm in."

* * *

><p>"Are we hunting with Breezepaw, Lillypaw and Applepaw? Or fighting practice with Leafpaw, Smokepaw and Lightpaw?" Oakpaw asked.<p>

Blacktail flicker her black tail-tip and meowed slyly. "I was thinking a little differently. The new apprentices would be horrified if they found out what we will be doing with their parents."

"What's wrong with Cinderstorm and Poppyfall?" Oakpaw asked. "Leafpaw and Smokepaw told me they were nice. And Lightpaw said Blazefoot was a great mentor too."

Blacktail shot him a special look and all at once, Oakpaw felt hard. He swallowed, feeling his mouth dry yet bursting with excitement and arousal. "Now? We're meeting them now?"

Blacktail showed her fangs and hissed quietly. "Yes and a few others, now keep your voice down!"

* * *

><p>"Blacktail!" Stormstar yowled and he padded towards his white furred deputy. "You brought Oakpaw?"<p>

"And the rest of the apprentices, Stormstar." Blacktail assured. She glanced around at the large group of cats. "Doveheart, Snowblaze, Stonebreeze, Blazefoot, Cinderstorm, Poppyfall, Smokepaw, Lightpaw, Oakpaw, Leafpaw, Windbreeze and you Stormstar. That makes 6 she-cats including me and 8 toms, Stormstar."

Stormstar dipped his head to his deputy. "Thanks, Blacktail." He raised his voice to yowl over the warriors and apprentices. "Every cat, choose a partner, Ma and Blacktail will be partners and have you if you need help. Then, begin mating!"

Oakpaw dashed over to Lightpaw but stopped abruptly. "Sorry, Oakpaw!" Lightpaw yowled. "I'm going with Cinderstorm!"

Oakpaw watched the other cats pair up. Smokepaw went to Doveheart, Snowblaze joined Stonebreeze, Poppyfall was with Smokepaw, Leafpaw and Windbreeze, Cinderstorm and Lightpaw- Oakpaw gulped

_That means Blazefoot and I-_

Oakpaw felt large paws roughly push him to the floor. He yelped in surprise as he stared at a dark-brown face. "Blazefoot?  
>He grinned. "Yes?" Oakpaw growled. "What are you doing?" The warrior chuckled. "You wanted to mate didn't you?<p>

Oakpaw gulped but gave a tiny nod. "Yes, but we're both toms."

Blazefoot suddenly grasped Oakpaw's member and gave it a little jerk. "OW!" Oakpaw cried as his member slid out of his sheath.

Blazefoot gave an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, I thought you were into pain and pleasure." Oakpaw wanted to ask him what he meant but suddenly felt a warm, sandpaper tongue wrapping itself around his member.

Oakpaw gave a slight groan and then peered down. Blazefoot used his tongue to go up and down Oakpaw's member, hardening it until Oakpaw groaned again. "Hurry up Blazefoot!"

Blazefoot shot him a cocky smile. "You like that, don't you?" He suddenly took Oakpaw's whole member into his mouth. Oakpaw groaned as Blazefoot sucked on it before taking it out. Blazefoot continued to rasp his tongue roughly over Oakpaw's cock and he pawed at Blazefoot. "When are you gonna make me feel it?"

Blazefoot sucked hard and Oakpaw felt himself convulse. "Take me Blazefoot!" Blazefoot growled as he sucked around Oakpaw's claw-sharp barbs. The warrior brought up his brown paws to stroke Oakpaw's erect cock and Oakpaw howled. "Take me!"

Blazefoot shook his head. "Not yet." He sucked harder, swirling his tongue around Oakpaw's cock. He howled again as a strong wave of pleasure flooded through him. Blazefoot ignored him and licked the sensitive, underside of Oakpaw's member. Blazefoot let his fangs gentlly graze against Oakpaw's cock and Oakpaw winced from the slight, sharp pain, stronger than the weak flare of pleasure.

When Blazefoot did it again, Oakpaw whimpered. "Why are you doing that?"

Blazefoot grinned as he twirled his tongue around Oakpaw's hard, thick member. "You have a thick member for an apprentice." Oakpw groaned in reply.

Finally, Blazefoot got off, away from Oakpaw and with a reluctant growl, Oakpaw sat up. "Is it over already?"

Blazefoot flashed a toothy grin. "Turn around and we'll get to the fun part."

Oakpaw eagerly obeyed. A thick, long thing poked his ass. Oakpaw turned his head to see Blazefoot positioning a stick at his ass. "Are you ready?" Blazefoot impatiently mewed. "Cause I won't go easy."

Oakpaw gave a hesitant nod before Blazefoot abruptly shoved the stick into Oakpaw's ass. He yowled, "Oh Blazefoot!" BLazefoot wedged the big stick in, twisting it until it was deep in Oakpaw's ass. He pulled in out and thrust it back in, earning a moan from Oakpaw.

Blazefoot's next breath came out as a gasp. "Are you ready?"

Oakpaw opened his mouth to answer but Blazefoot suddenly reared up, and threw himself downward, sharply thrusting into Oakpaw. He cried out as the warrior's barbs tore into him. But it didn't matter. Oakpaw enjoyed his slick blood flowing around Blazefoot's member. Blazefoot pulled back out and a little of Oakpaw's blood dripped out, wetting the ground. A moment later, Oakpaw climaxed blissfully.

Oakpaw felt dirty. And he liked it. He liked Blazefoot's long, thick member, pounding into his tail-hole over and over again.

Blazefoot chuckled. "What's wrong?"

Oakpaw managed to growl back. "Let me pleasure you now." He turned around, flipping the warrior onto his back. Blazefoot didn't complain so Oakpaw lowered himself so his mouth was lined with Blazefoot's giant member.

Oakpaw suddenly latched on and Blazefoot grunted, trying to hide the enormous pleasure Oakpaw was building in him. His member hardened and Oakpaw paused momentarily to rub his paws over the hard member. Blazefoot grunted again so Oakpaw decided to do something different.

"How about this?" Oakpaw mewed coyly as he unsheathed his claw tips to gently draw them over the member. Blazefoot gave a sudden, loud groan and Oakpaw continued, earning a loud pant from Blazefoot. "I'm going to cum soon." He mewed breathlessly.

Oakpaw gave a last desperate suck and felt Blazefoot squirt out cum. Breathlessly, Oakpaw gulped them down, licking his lips, savoring the salty taste.

Blazefoot smiled. "How did you like this, dirty apprentice?"

Oakpaw shrugged, trying to hide his smile. "I loved it. But not as much as I love doing it with a she-cat."

Blazefoot straightened although Oakpaw could see a trace of disappointment on his face. "I see. It w as nice, mating with you. Maybe one day, we'll do it again?"

Oakpaw nodded. "Maybe."

At that moment, Stormstar yowled. "Warriors and apprentices! This meeting was only the first. We will meet together, here, every quarter moon to mate as hard as we can. This secret shall be hidden from our other clanmates. When you leave, make sure you don't carry any scent of cum or your lovemaking. Roll in ferns, dung, whatever to hide the scent. And don't be too suspicious."

Oakpaw nodded, carefully listening to his father.

* * *

><p>Oakpaw carefully picked his way around the creek. He paused, tasted the air and sat back on his haunches. "No mangy, RiverClan cats here." He murmured.<p>

Suddenly, he was thrown onto to the ground, back first. With a wince of pain, he scowled, blinking as two apprentices pinned him down. In front of him stood three cats he could recognize. Ripplepaw  
>a pessimistic, dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes protective of his littermate, Plumpaw. She was a pretty, reddish-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws.<br>Oakpaw felt a tremor of excitement as he licked his lips, looking at the usually shy she-cat's slender body. _She has some nice curves. And she sure is sexy. Just as sexy as Lightpaw._ Oakpaw thought.

The last she-cat was Emberlight, another beautiful, ginger she-cat with green eyes that was respectful and the sister of the deputy. Oakpaw also recalled that Plumpaw and Ripplepaw were her kits.

Plumpaw stepped backwards allowing Oakpaw to sit up. She smiled a little as she spoke. "I'm Plumpaw. Emberlight is my mother and Ripplepaw is my brother. We're sorry for attacking you, but we have questions for you."

Oakpaw scrambled back, warily. "Why would I answer that?"

"I'll tell you about us first. We won't attack you." She added. Oakpaw relaxed slightly, letting out a deep breath before Emberlight began to explain. "My former mate was Darkfoot. He was impatient and assertive, contrasting me. I liked him as an apprentice, but one night, he had too much catmint. He went crazy, threatening to kill me unless I gave him kits. I fearfully agreed."

She took a deep breath and continued. "The next night, he mated with me. It was horrible and painful but he didn't care. Later, shortly after I became a warrior, I kitted, Plumpaw and Ripplepaw. I forced myself to try and act if we were mates, and we did. We began to love each other more, just like mates."

Oakpaw flicked his ear and mewed curiously. "So? What?"

"Eventually, I felt brave enough to try mating again. All my friends told me it was just wonderful pleasure from StarClan itself. So I asked Darkfoot and he agreed. Whenever I asked again, he agreed happily. But one night, I discovered he had been cheating on me. He mated with Perchstream, my sister who had loved his rough mating."

"I tried to act like I never found out but over time, I realized another thing. He didn't love out kits. He had gone off with Perchstream the day my kits had their apprentice ceremonies. He didn't care about our kits or me at all. So we fled. One Thunderclan cat had told us that we were welcome here. We would have a better life mating."

Oakpaw was surprised. He took a pace back. "What? Who told you that?"

Emberlight ignored him and looked into Oakpaw's green eyes pleadingly. She mewed. "Please! Let us join your clan! YOu are the clan leader's son. You can make this decision! We want to mate, and hunt and fight for ThunderClan! We'll prove our loyalty and I'll tell you who, if you accept us!"

Oakpaw took a deep breath to answer. "I say..."

**What should he say guys? CLIFTHANGER! (I'll try to update every month but I have tons of homework!)**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**-Storm**


	3. Chapter 3

Oakpaw hesitated for a moment and suddenly realized that a large shape shadowed him.

Emberlight, Plumpaw and Ripplepaw quailed back as Viperfang leaned forward.

Oakpaw himself was startled by the big, warrior.

He knew Viperfang was proud of his fearsome skills and they were the reason Thunderclan took him in. The warrior's eyes were deep, dark blue, like rivers on a stormy day. His paws were snow white, contrasting his extremely attractive red fur.

He growled. "Oakpaw doesn't have the authority of Stormstar. Therefore, he cannot make the decision."

Oakpaw turned around so that he was face-to-face with Viperfang. Oakpaw mewed, pleading. "Viperfang, you can't be so cruel! You don't know what they've been through!"

Viperfang blinked. "I never said Stormstar wouldn't take them in. Your father is kind and wise; he let me join ThunderClan. I don't think he'll reject Emberflight."

"And us?" Plumpaw asked.

Oakpaw stared as her hips swung, daring him to try them.

He felt excitement rushing through his body. He wanted to thrust deeply into her core and make Plumpaw buck. He wanted to hear her sweet, voice crying for him to make her cum. He wanted to claim her his.

Ripplepaw stepped in front of his sister, shooting Oakpaw a warning look as if he had known what Oakpaw was thinking.

Viperfang's voice grew haughtily. "Of course. That is, if all of you can mate..."

Plumpaw shot Ripplepaw a look that Oakpaw couldn't recognize. Then, they both nodded. "We know how to mate."

Viperfang straightened. "Then let's go to camp."

* * *

><p>Oakpaw walked beside Plumpaw, feeling heat. He wanted to mate her so badly... <em>But what would she think?<em>

Ripplepaw padded behind them, a fox length away. He glared at Oakpaw and Oakpaw glared back. _Yeah. Your slutty sister would rather walk with me than her own brother!_

Plumpaw stumbled and Oakpaw steadied her with his thick tail. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded, looking flustered as her pelt brushed against his, rippling muscles. Suddenly she smiled and nodded to the front. "Do you see my mother and Viperfang?"

Oakpaw looked up and saw Viperfang leaning over Emberflight. He licked her ear with a small grin and then lowered his mouth to her ear to murmur haughtily. "I'll be the first tom to mate with you. I'll do it whenever you want."

Oakpaw barely caught that but he saw Emberflight looking startled. Then the she cat murmured back. "You're too seductive for that kind of talk."

Vipperfang's reply was rumbled. "Then how about you tell me how seductive I am, after I've mated with you?"

Oakpaw smiled and watched as the two cats began to walk further away. "Was Vipperfang the one that told you you could come here?"

Plumpaw tilted her head. "Actually, he was only one of them. Several others were also there and I didn't recognize Viperfang at first."

"I bet he recognized a sexy thang like you." Oakpaw muttered the words before he thought about them carefully.

Plumpaw looked shocked and Oakpaw felt like hiss fur was burning in embarrassment. "Er, Sorry," He mumbled. "I-"

"Don't be sorry." Plumpaw replied. Her voice lowered as she gently sighed. "I'm fine. And glad to think a handsome, intelligent tom like you thinks of me as sexy."

His voice deepened with need and excitement. " I do. Because you are sexy. If you want to... I could mate "

Plumpaw nodded, her amber eyes glittered. "Yes.. I think I love you... I love your muscles..." She reddened a little. "I've seen you pounce using them. They're so strong and they ripple perfectly. I love your, handsome face, your sharp ears, your long neck..."

Oakpaw wrapped his tail around hers, drawing them together. He mewed, "It's not a coincidence that we love each other although we barely know each other right?"

Plumpaw breathed, lovingly. She leaned into Oakpaw's fur and murmured, "No. It's fate."

Ripplepaw growled, rolling his eyes. "Oakpaw! Get away from my sister! She doesn't need a lovesick tom like you, mooning over a beautiful she-cat like her!"

Oakpaw opened his jaws to retort angrily when Plumpaw shook her head and gently mewed. "Excuse me Oakpaw. I'll speak with my brother."

She padded away, a regretful look on her face as she looked at Oakpaw once more before walking side by side with Ripplepaw.

Oakpaw shook his head. _She's so sweet._

* * *

><p>"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath High Rock!" Stormstar's yowled. He added, "We've got an important matter."<p>

Oakpaw hurried through the clearing, spotting Lightpaw, Leafpaw and Smokepaw sitting together, under the shade of an oak tree.

Smokepaw glanced in his direction and shot him a grin. "Get over here Oakpaw!"

Oakpaw shook his head and mewed. "Sorry but I'm looking for Plumpaw."

"Plumpaw?" Smokepaw's green eyes glowed and he hurried towards his friend. "That hot, ginger she-cat? She smells like Riverclan's stinking trout but her looks make up for it!"

Oakpaw playfully batted his ear. "She's mine, you idiot!"

His friend flattened his ears as his eyes darkened. He mewed, "What?"

Oakpaw growled, completely serious. "I'm in love with her. And she wants to be my mate too!"

"What!?" Smokepaw exclaimed. "You can't just, just claim her you idiot!"

Oakpaw felt his heart go cold yet fierce, protective fire rose in her chest. He snarled. "She's in love with me too! She'd never even crush on you!"

Smokepaw flinched back, his eyes saddening. He looked straight into Oakpaw's eyes and pleaded, "Don't let this she-cat split our friendship, Oakpaw. I've known you for my whole life!"

Oakpaw opened his jaws but no sound came out. _I don't know what I should say!_ He thought, slightly frustrated. With a sigh, he muttered, "I'll try..."

Smokepaw's eyes brightened with hope but feel again, as they met, Oakpaw's cool, pale green gaze.

Plumpaw padded over and brushed her tail against Smokepaw's cheek, giving him an affectionate smile. "So, you're Smokepaw right?"

He grinned, and the sad look in his eyes disappeared. "Yes. And you, beautiful must be Plumpaw."

She giggled flirtatiously and Oakpaw had to fight the urge to claw Smokepaw's ears off. He growled and gave Plumpaw a nudge with his nose. "Come on," Oakpaw growled, "We need to find spots to sit."

Plumpaw huffed. "What's wrong with here?" "Yes, come and join us!" Smokepaw added, siding closer to Plumpaw.

Oakpaw stared at Plumpaw but he sat down and thought deeply. _How could Plumpaw and Smokepaw do this to me? Those passionate words she spoke, was she just, just making them up? Lying to me? _

Taking another look at the flirting couple, Oakpaw nodded to himself. _Probably. How could I have trusted Plumpaw?_

Plumpaw leaned into Smokepaw's think, dark grey fur, murmuring softly. He mewed something back, nuzzling her playfully.

Oakpaw unsheathed his claws, and knead them into the earth. _And how can Smokepaw do this to me?_

"Lionfang, you are a talented, young warrior with spirit and nobility and your heart will make up for your experience. I trust you to pass on all of your qualities to Plumpaw."

Plumpaw stood up, and ran to High Rock, looking flustered but she touched Lionfang's nose eagerly.

The clan began to cheer as Ripplepaw and Longnose stood with the other apprentice and mentor.

Oakpaw called out without any enthusiasm while Smokepaw yowled out, Ripplepaw and Plumpaw's names.

Stormstar opened his mouth and continued, "Swiftstrike, Viperfang, Littlewing and Rabbitleap. There must always be at least one of you, guarding Emberlight."

The four senior warriors nodded and Vipperfang gave Emberlight a sly grin. She nodded eagerly to each of the toms and then respectfully dipped her head to Stormstar. "Thank you, Stormstar, " She mewed, eyes shining. "For this chance for your clan."

Blacktail padded up to them and mewed. "If you like, Vipperfang, Willownose and you could go out hunting right now, to help us." The she-cat nodded. "Of course."

**Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! More trouble with OakxPlumxSmoke! :)**

Review and say whether I should or should not post alliances and please advise me on how to be a better writer.

Thanks- Stormstar Q


End file.
